legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S7 Finale/Transcript
(Some time during the fight, Richie is seen being grabbed by the throat and pinned against the wall by Cinder) Richie: *choking* Shit! (Josuke and Okuyasu are seen watching in shock) Josuke: Oh shit! Okuyasu: Not good! Richie: Jeez, you really need to be so violent lady?! Cinder: You're the one getting in the way. Okuyasu: Josuke, we gotta help him! Josuke: Right. (Josuke and Okuyasu then approach Cinder) Josuke: Hey lady. Cinder: Hm? Okuyasu: We're gonna give you ten seconds to let go of the kid before we hurt you! Josuke: What he said. Cinder: Ha! You think a couple of brats scare me? Richie: Guys, you're not helping! Josuke: We're being serious. Okuyasu: Yeah, you really don't wanna piss us off. Cinder: Really? *Tosses Richie* Richie: WAAA! *Crashes in some things* Cinder: *creates a pair of swords* I'll make this quick. Josuke: Alright. Okuyasu: Let's do this Josuke! Josuke: SHINING DIAMOND!! (Shining Diamond then appears before it charges in to attack Cinder who jumps out of his range) Josuke: Shit, she's out of range! Okuyasu: Not a problem Josuke, I'll pull her over for you! (Okuyasu then summons his Stand The Hand who scraps away some space) Okuyasu: Get ready lady cause you're about to get the beating of a lifetime! (The space closes as it pulls Cinder up to the two) Cinder: !! Josuke: Thanks Okuyasu! Okuyasu: Now take her down Josuke! Josuke: Right! Do it Shining Diamond! (Shining Diamond then appears again and delievers fast punches to Cinder, knocking her back) Josuke: Yeah! I got her! Okuyasu: Nice one! Josuke: And just when I thought this new world was gonna be boring! (Richie is seen after being tossed into a bookshelf which is seen broken) Richie: *groans*... (Josuke goes over and helps Richie up) Josuke: You okay? Richie: Yeah, I- GNN!! (Richie and Josuke look to find a shard of wood stabbed into his side) Richie: Aw crap... Josuke: Hold on, I'll fix you up! (Josuke pulls the wood shard from Richie's body) Richie: GAH!! Josuke: Sorry. (Shining Diamond then heals Richie's wounds with its healing ability) Richie: Whoa....Thanks! Josuke: Don't mention it. Okuyasu: Josuke! That crazy bitch is getting back up! (Cinder is seen angrily getting back up as one side of her face glows) Cinder: I'll rip you all to pieces! Richie: Shit! Josuke: And she's out of range of my Stand! I can't attack her! Scott: JIROSOYU!! (Jirosoyu then charges forward and blocks Cinder's attack) Jirosoyu: Not so fast lady! Okuyasu: Huh?! (Scott then walks up next to Okuyasu) Scott: Am I late? Okuyasu: Oh man! Josuke: Oh hey it's you. Scott: And my Spirit Jiro. Jirosoyu: *looks back* Sup. Richie: Great timing Scott! Scott: So you're dealing with Cinder huh? Josuke: Is that her name? Scott: Yep. Josuke: Then yeah. Scott: Damn, then you got a fight on your hands. Okuyasu: Nothing a group of people like us can't handle! Richie: Yeah! You're going down Cinder! Cinder: *growls* Scott: Let's do it! (The group prepares to fight before it cuts to Alex, Jack, Erin and Jessica fighting against Renex) Alex: *Gets punches* GNN!! Renex: Pathetic! Just because you and your sister work so well together doesn't mean you'll win! (Jack then kicks Renex in the head) Jack: I wouldn't be so sure! Jessica: It's not just them fighting you anymore! Renex: Shit... (Jessica hits Renex with a psy blast, knocking him away) Jessica: Yes! Alex: Nice shot sweetie! Jessica: Thanks hun! Renex: Four against one? This is hardly a fair fight. Alex: So? Jack: Best to overwhelm the opponent right? Erin: Sure is! Renex: Fine then. Let me even the odds then! TIME STOP!!!! Alex: Wh- (Time then stops as Renex stands up and runs over to Erin where he kicks her in the stomach. He then punches Alex in the jaw and Jack in the leg. He then goes over to Jessica and headbutts her) Renex: And now, time shall flow as usual! (Erin, Alex, Jack and Jessica all fall down) Erin: Ah damn it! Alex: No way! He can stop time to?! Jack: Son of a bitch! Jessica: Dammit my nose is bleeding! Renex: Ha ha! I win! Alex: Oh hell no, you're not winning that easily! (Jessica and the others get up. Jessica wipes the blood from her nose) Jessica: Yeah, you're going down Renex! Renex: Hmph. Stephen: Take him down kids! Alex: Right away! (Alex then charges toward Renex and clashes blades with him) Renex: You little shit! Alex: I could say the same for you Renex! (Alex rams his knee into Renex's chest) Renex: GNN!! Alex: Now take this! Renex: NEVER!!! (Renex then slashes Alex's shoulder with his sword) Alex: GAH!! Erin: Alex! (Renex kicks Alex to the ground as he prepares to finish him off) Alex: Shit...! Renex: Now Alex Lorthare! PREPARE TO DIE!!! Jessica: *gasp* NO!! (Jessica then runs toward Renex) Erin: Jess?! Jack: Jess wait! Jessica: DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!!! (Jessica prepares to blast Renex before he steps out on the way and swings his sword down on Jessica's outstretched arm, severing it at the elbow) Jessica: !!!! Alex: JESSICA!! (Jessica falls to the ground holding her bleeding stump where he arm was. Everyone then looks over in shock) Ian: *gasp*! Josuke: Oh shit! (Renex is seen holding Jessica's severed arm) Renex: Well well, I guess you take some, you lose some. (Renex catches the arm on fire, vaporizing it) Jessica: Gnn....Bastard... Alex:………………………… Renex: What's the matter Alex? Upset your girl's now a handicap little bitch? Alex:.................................... (Alex then stands back up as his body starts to glow) Erin: Alex...? Alex: You piece of shit.... You think you're gonna get away with that? Renex: You honestly think you can stop me boy? Alex: *Glows brighter* Yeah... I do... Jessica: Alex... Jack: Dude just take it easy! Okuyasu: This is exactly what happened last time Josuke. Josuke: Yeah. Izuku: Alex be careful! Alex: Oh I'll be careful! I'm gonna make this asshole suffer! Renex: Try me you little sh- (Alex then grabs Renex by the neck before he tosses him across the room into a bookshelf) Renex: GAAH!!! Cinder: RENEX! STOP MESSING AROUND!! Renex: YOU LITTLE BRAT!! Alex: Let's make sure NO ONE get in the way. TIME STOP!! (Time stops around Alex as he charges toward Renex with a sword. He then goes and slashes Renex multiple times before stabbing him repeatedly.) Alex: Let's see if that kills you! TIME RESUME!! (Time resumes as blood spurts from Renex's wounds) Renex: RAAAAH!!! Josuke: Whoa! Izuku: He....He's been cut! Renex: You....little shit!! Cinder: Dammit, now we need to fall back because of you! Renex: Dammit.... Alex: You heard her Renex. You two better leave before this gets any worse! (Renex holds his wounds as he stands up and opens a portal) Renex: Mark my words Lorthare. You may have won this time, but next time we fight, I will emerge the victor. Alex:..... (Renex and Cinder then join each other before they enter the portal which shuts behind them) Erin: Alex... (Alex loses his glow before he turns his attention to Jessica) Alex: Jess! (Alex runs to Jessica's side and rests her head in his hand) Alex: Jess, are you okay? Jessica: Y-Yeah... I'm sorry.... Alex: Shh, it's okay. It's my fault you got hurt... Erin: Alex... (Ian runs up to Jessica and uses his powers to stop the bleeding) Ian: She's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her home now! Alex:.... Jack: Then let's not waste any time. Come on guys! Josuke: Sorry about the damage sir. Stephen: It's fine, you kids just go. Alex:.... (Alex and the other heroes head home before it cuts to them arriving with Jessica in Alex's arms) Ian: The bleeding should be stopped. Just go and let her rest. Alex: Right. Richie: *sigh* Guess I'm building another arm. Miles: Yep. (Alex takes Jessica into his room and lays her on his bed) Alex: There you go Jess... Jessica: Thanks... Alex:.. I'm so sorry Jess... I was suppose to protect you and- Jessica: Shh shh… Its not your fault Alex... Don't you dare blame yourself. Alex: But look, now you've lost a limb because of me... (Alex and Jessica look at her left arm which is now a stump covered in bandages) Jessica: Well....It's a good thing I'm right handed. Alex: Still, this isn't the first time you've lost something because of me.... (Jessica puts her right hand on Alex's shoulder) Jessica: Alex. Its. Not. Your. Fault. You are not the reason this happened to me. Alex: But- Jessica: But nothing! Alex: Look at you though! You're missing an arm! Jessica: Yeah? So's Jack and Yang and they're both doing just fine. Alex: Still, I wish I could've done something... Jessica: You didn't have to do anything. Besides, now I get to be a cyborg like in all those Sci-Fi movies. Alex: Heh...I guess so. Jessica: Yeah... Alex: Well, you just rest for a bit. I'll check on you in a bit. Jessica: Alright. Goodnight Alex... Alex:....Goodnight Jess. (Alex leaves the room as Jessica starts to fall asleep) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales